


Seasons

by bastiansbabe



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Angst, Girouchy, M/M, Past Abuse, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:18:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2381342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastiansbabe/pseuds/bastiansbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mathieu and Olivier's complicated relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble. Starts at the France's international game vs Germany in 2012.
> 
> Debating writing more, but for now, it's a stand-alone piece.

“Je t’aime,” he whispered in his ear.

What should have been an intimate declaration was now a spectacle in front of thousands of people. He wasn’t sure what came over him or why he chose that particular moment to confess how he felt. Not that anything regarding their relationship made sense.

 

_He found his eyes drifting over to the man standing next to him in the shower, the water slowly rolling down his well-toned body and over the ink permanently engraved on his skin. Sexy, beautiful, and perfect were all words that could easily describe the specimen standing next to him. His thoughts were abruptly interrupted by a voice._

_One he swore belonged to God himself._

_“What the hell are you doing?” he asked in his thick French accent._

_“Doing? Nothing,” he stammered in an equally thick accent then quickly looked away._

 

So many questions from their teammates, the press, and even their families in the wake of the kiss. The words “on the cheek” echoed in his head and often kept him awake at night, despite the fact that the man who spoke those very words was laying right next to him.

“Rendors-toi,” the taller man grunted, half-asleep

He wondered how could go back to sleep if he hadn’t even been to sleep at all yet. Nonetheless, he snuggled into the warm, toned body next to him and drifted off to sleep. It was certainly a change from his last relationship.


End file.
